Home
by TheMizMagnet
Summary: An angel, fallen from grace, must choose between the home he has always known and the home he has never had.


**Title**: Home  
**Rating**: M – Mature  
**Genre**: Romance, Drama  
**Pairing**: CenaMiz, Others TBA  
**Warnings**: Slash, sex, religious mentions, religious bashing, violent themes  
**Summary**: An angel, fallen from grace, must choose between the home he has always known and the home he has never had.

**AN**: So, I know it's been forever since an update, and this was not what I originally intended on writing, but that's really too bad, because this is what I'm writing now, huh? Uh… No idea where I'm going on this. Just wanted to get it out. LCHime, the fic you're looking for will be up… when I get it done. Note, that the archangels are not going to be Raphael, Uriel, Azriel (or however you have seen it), Gabriel, and Michael. You'll see who all of them are as the story develops, I believe.

This story was inspired by a line in the song 'Home', by Egypt Central. I'll try to put it up on my profile for you, so you should definitely check it out.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

**Home**

Blue eyes gazed into the pool of water, watching the ripples as his finger touched the water. The ripples started small before pushing outward, seeming to go on forever in the endless pool. He wore a pair of loose white pants as he lay by the pool, the huge white wings protruding from his back currently folded closed. Why the angel was lounging by the pool alone was a bit of a mystery, but not many people actually knew why he did a lot of things. He was a little strange, even for an angel.

"Mike…?"

The voice caused the angel to look up from the pool, his eyes turning to the small form of another man, wearing identical clothes as him. His wings were also folded, though showed to be a bit smaller than Mike's. Blue eyes took in the brunette before he tilted his head slightly.

"What is it, Evan?"

Evan moved over next to Mike, kneeling beside him and watching the water for a moment before he smiled.

"You spend so much time here," he said, his voice soft. "What is it about the humans that you like to watch?" Mike's eyes looked back into the pool, taking in the people. It was focused on some city or another – Mike couldn't be sure exactly where it was – showing the busy faces of the people.

"They are His children, His favorites. What is about these sinful creatures that He likes so much?" Mike asked, blue eyes watching the people with an intense curiosity. Evan blinked, looking at Mike before he looked back at the pool.

"Maybe that's why He likes them," Evan started. With Mike's blue eyes on him, he continued. "We know no sin. We are his purest creatures. But they? They have the chance to make their mistakes, to show that they can be changed. The few that listen to His word and believe wholly in Him, those are the ones who make it here, for eternal peace. The others…? Well, that's why people like Shawn and Mark are around."

Mike took this in for a moment before he shook his head, leaning back on the plush grass, his wings moving so that he could lie comfortably and look up. Above, there was only the color blue. They were above the earth, so there were no clouds, but it still appeared blue.

"Why are we not allowed there? What is it that makes us so… caged? I know we're not all caged, but what is it that makes us decide to stay here? Is this all we're ever to know?" he asked, a frown crossing his features. Evan sat down all the way, one leg folded under him, the other left up so that he could put his chin on it, hugging his knee to him.

"I don't know… These are dangerous questions, Mike. What's bringing all this up all of a sudden?"

"I don't know, Evan. Forgive me for even bringing it up. I was merely curious." Evan laughed softly, leaning over and pressing a chaste kiss to Mike's lips.

"Silly Mike. You are always curious."

**Home**

On earth, the 'sky' wasn't so blue. It was actually more of an angry gray color, almost black storm clouds rolling across the skies, thunder rumbling in the distance. From the safety of his apartment, the blue eyed man stared at the streets below, sighing softly when the downpour began. His window was almost instantly drenched in rain, the water pouring off in small waterfalls. He stared at it for a long minute before he shook his head, turning from the window and looking around the living room.

The carpet under his feet was blue and pretty soft, relatively clean. A mahogany coffee table was in the center of the living room, a large blue couch behind it, and a giant TV on the wall in front of it. A reclining chair was to the right of the coffee table, and to the left was the windowsill. There was a small area under the window where the man and his roommate had put a large wooden box so that they could sit and look at the window.

The living room opened up into a small area where they had put a small table that comfortably sat four people, and four chairs. The half wall behind the table and chairs opened to an empty hallway leading to the front door, and on the other side of that hall was another half wall, though this one had a bar on the other side, opening into the kitchen. The counters had some kind of fake-marble tops, and wooden cabinet doors. But, it came with a microwave over the stove, a dishwasher next to the sink, and a fridge, so they couldn't complain. Between the living room and the dining room was another hallway that led to two bedrooms and a bathroom. Not a bad place, overall.

Keys turned in the lock, and the man's eyes turned to the door, watching his tall roommate walk in. The man stood at about six feet, four inches, his muscled form covered by a pair of blue jeans and a plain gray t-shirt. He had a grocery bag in his hand, mail tucked under his arm, and he was dry.

"Just beat the rain, huh, Randy?" he asked. The man's light blue eyes turned to the other blue-eyed man and he snorted, flipping through the mail quickly before tossing half of it on the bar.

"That's yours, John," he said, moving into the kitchen to put the bag down. John stood, stretching his arms around and rolling his neck as he moved over to the bar. He groaned as he looked at the bills sitting there, ignoring the junk mail and tossing it into the garbage can.

"When are you going to go back to work anyway? I swear, all you do is sit in this damn apartment and go to the gym. You've gotta get out of here occasionally," Randy said, closing the fridge and facing his roommate and friend. John shrugged, leaning on the bar.

"Hell, I don't know. The boss said that I still had a few more days." Randy shook his head, opening the beer in his hand.

"You can't let the fact you couldn't save that girl get you down. Maybe it was just her time."

"What, now you're going to start with the 'time' bullshit? There's no hourglass, Randy, that runs out and then you die. It doesn't work like that." Randy looked at John, one eyebrow arched as he moved into the living room, dropping onto the couch.

"What, you got an angel there telling you how that shit works? Look, man, the fire was three floors higher than you were. No one expected anyone to get up there. Nobody blames you anyway. You did the best you could." John sighed, sitting next to Randy, his eyes moving to stare out the window again, watching the water.

"I guess you're right…"

"Damn right I am. Now, turn on the TV. I don't wanna sit here and listen to the storm all night," Randy started. A loud clap of thunder cut him off, however, and the lights flickered off. Randy said nothing for a minute before a dark growl echoed in the apartment, and he stood up, stomping toward the door.

"That's it! We're getting a generator."

John laughed as the door slammed. This happened every time it stormed: the power would go out, Randy would go bitch to the landlord, and they still would have no generator for the next storm. John shook his head, leaning back on the couch, his hands going behind his head.

**TBC…**

**AN**: Kind of an uninteresting beginning, I know. Anyway, Shawn is probably going to be most like Gabriel in the archangels, and Mark (Undertaker) is Azriel, the angel of death. Anyway, more characters and a further plot development to come next chapter. I'll try to get some other stuff updated this weekend.

A quick update from me as well, I'm going to be doing NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month) through November this year, so updates are going to be really scarce (not like they were that frequent to begin with). Just be really patient with me, alright? Thanks!

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


End file.
